1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to lubricant compositions intended for use as lubricants between steel-on-steel moving surfaces. Still more particularly, in this aspect, the invention relates to a method for reducing wear between moving steel-on-steel surfaces in which the lubricant composition contains an effective antiwear additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention 5-n-butylbenzotriazole has been suggested as a metal deactivator in combination with dibutyl para cresol in insulating oils (Netherlands application No. 6,800,481, July 17, 1968) or as a corrosion inhibitor in lubricants, hydraulic fluids and mineral oil compositions (Netherlands application No. 6,414,144, June 8, 1965).